


Picture Books and Baby Blankets

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Baby Book, F/M, baby blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 7: MemoriesRiza looks through her Christmas baby book with her mother, and her husband.





	Picture Books and Baby Blankets

Riza snuggled up to her mother’s side, looking down at the book. It was full of pictures, of her as a baby. Her mother was busy describing everything that had happened.

“See? This is you with your stocking. It was a little big, but we didn’t know what we were supposed to do.”

“I put it on my head?”

Her mother laughed. “Yes, you did. We had to take a picture, you were just so cute!”

“And what about that one?” Riza pointed to another picture.

“You were more interested in the bows on the presents than you were with the presents inside. We got you dolls, stuffed animals, blocks… But all you wanted to play with was the bow.”

“And I put it on my head?”

“You did indeed. It was adorable.”

“But that’s silly, mama!”

Her mother smiled again. “Exactly. But you were a baby. It was adorable.”

Riza pointed to yet another picture. “What about that one?”

“Oh that? Your grandmother made you a blanket for your first Christmas. They couldn’t make it out to visit, but she set it to us to make sure you’d get it in time.”

Riza looked at the knitted blanket in the picture. “Is that the one on my chest, mama?”

“Yes, it is. Maybe someday you’ll be able to give it to your own child, hmm?”

Riza wrinkled her nose. “Babies are icky, mama!”

“You’ll see someday, Riza. Oh look! Your first Christmas ornament!”

***

“Hey, Riza! Look at what I found!” Riza glanced up from where she was playing with Eleanor. Roy was holding an old book, labeled “Baby’s First Christmas.” Riza blushed.

“Roy… That’s… Where did you even get that?”

“It was in this box from your old house. C’mon, Ri. Come look through it with me. I want to know about your first Christmas.”

Riza sighed, scooping Eleanor up. “Alright. I’ll tell you.” She sat next to Roy on the couch as he began to flip through the pictures. Riza offered commentary as best she remembered it from the times she’d gone through the book with her mother.

“Oh look at this dress! It’s so cute!” Roy replied. “We should get one for Ellie.”

“She doesn’t really need a new dress. We have that red one from her birthday.”

“She needs a Christmas dress. Something she can wear to my aunt’s holiday party.”

“She’ll be asleep for most of it.”

Roy sighed. “We’ll think about it?” Riza nodded, and Roy continued to flip through the pages. He stopped, pointing to the picture of Riza with a bow on her head. “Look at you!”

“I-I was a baby,” she replied, still feeling heat in her cheeks. “Surely you did something like this when you were a baby…”

“I did. But you’re much cuter than I ever was.”

Riza looked down at Eleanor, letting her fingers run over the stitches of the blanket. The same one her mother had once said she’d use with her own child. Roy glanced over, blinking as he glanced back at the book.

“Hey Riza?”

“It’s… It’s my Christmas blanket. My grandma made it for me.” She glanced back at the picture in the book. “My mother… when I was little, we looked through this book together. She said maybe I would use the blanket for my own baby one day.”

“Well, it’s definitely getting a workout, isn’t it? Ellie’s not one for sitting still.”

Riza nodded, stroking her baby girl’s hair. She moved closer to Roy, listening to him prattle on about how cute Riza had been when she was a baby. She had never in a million years expected to have everything be perfect in her life. She moved a little closer, resting her head on Roy’s shoulder as he looked through the book.

Yes, everything was perfect. Riza wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
